rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Ring
|}} |Stages = 9 |Goals = 37 |RS = 200,000 |Gold = 100 |Manufacturer = PORSCHE |Main Reward = 911 GT2 RS}} 100 Take home the title|In-game description.}} King of the Ring was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS, after was updated. King of the Ring starts October 20th 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM October 22nd 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 9x24 hours later, 11PM October 31st 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. King of the Ring has been revived in the Event Archives feature added to Real Racing 3 on July 1, 2019, and is be available to play as an archive event for players who have not won the Porsche 911 GT2 RS yet. Players who started the previous event, but were unable to complete it, will be able to run this event to the end. In Event Archives, there are no or completion rewards. The PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS has been added to Porsche Ascendancy in the Elite group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the King of the Ring special event, please view Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 01 (Dedication) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Dedication) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Porsche Test Track. 2,200 (+ 535 CRB) and 400 Fame }} 4,100 (+ 1,010 CRB) and 810 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 01. Stage 02 (All Aboard the Hype Train) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (All Aboard the Hype Train) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Nürburgring 2,450 (+ 600 CRB) and 450 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 02. Stage 03 (Grease the Wheels) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Grease the Wheels) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. 4,350 (+ 1,075 CRB) and 810 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 03. Stage 04 (Keep the Train Rolling) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Keep the Train Rolling) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Hockenheimring. 10,150 (+ 2,525 CRB) and 1,870 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 04. Stage 05 (Tip Top Shape) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Tip Top Shape) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Red Bull Ring. 2,300 (+ 560 CRB) and 400 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 05. Stage 06 (Provocation) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Provocation) are rewarded with 15,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 06. Stage 07 (Tip the Scales) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Tip the Scales) are rewarded with 25,000 and 15 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Circuit des 24 Heures. 11,400 (+ 2,835 CRB) and 2,080 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 07. Stage 08 (Reclaim the Title) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (Reclaim the Title) are rewarded with 40,000 and 15 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 08. Stage 09 (Only No. 1) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the ninth stage (Only No. 1) are rewarded with 60,000, 25 , and the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS. Throughout the ninth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS on Nürburgring. 13,800 (+ 3,435 CRB) and 2,520 Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 09, see this: Tips and FAQ for King of the Ring Stage 09. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes